smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting under one's hat
"Getting under one's hat" is a Smurf figure of speech used in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, and The Reluctant Dark Knight story series that means a Smurf is seeking intimate relations with another Smurf, usually a male and a female. Explanation It is actually part of a marriage consummation ritual that the female Smurf initiates by reaching her hand underneath a male Smurf's hat and feeling around the baldness of his head, doing so until the male Smurf's hat drops off his head. Because a male Smurf's bald head tends to be rather sensitive to a female Smurf's touch, it has a stimulating aphrodisiac effect on the male Smurf. The male Smurf then reciprocates by reaching under the female Smurf's hat and feeling the hair on her head until her hat also drops off her head. By then both partners should be stimulated enough for intimate activity. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Because the nature of the ritual is meant specifically for marriage and not for recreational use, Papa Smurf in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series warns his little Smurfs to be careful with their interactions with beings of the opposite sex, particularly for the male Smurfs in letting females touch underneath the hat, and not to engage in the ritual. However, the creation and existence of the Imaginarium has made the desire for recreational use of the ritual very tempting. Empath and Smurfette have been very faithful in not engaging in the ritual until they were married. Tapper, who is a very religious Smurf that promotes the sanctity of abstinence before marriage, has also been remarkably faithful in keeping his desires under control through the help of the Almighty. Its first known appearance is in the story "I Dream Of Smurfette", where Hefty witnesses this action happening upon him during the onset of his first "Smurfette dream". The term itself was used by Duncan McSmurf in "Smurfette's Inner Beauty" in reference to Hogatha's one-night stand with Harlequin, indicating it as a general euphemism for sex regardless of species. Grouchy, who was desperate for some intercourse with an actual female Smurf following Empath and Smurfette's wedding, created for himself a love doll named Angel, which came to life through a Cubus spirit inhabiting that form. Sometime after the doll came to life, Grouchy and Angel engaged in this ritual when they were deep in passion toward each other. In the Mirror Universe, its group of Smurfs engage in this ritual with most of its members, both male and female, without any regard for sexual standards, since the only standard that exists among them is that Smurfette can never be married to any other Smurf besides Papa Smurf. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Hero and Wonder of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series engaged in this ritual during the private celebration of their first Valentine's Day together as a married couple. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, the act of "getting under one's hat" is considered promiscuous and taboo if displayed publicly. It is a way of stimulating a Smurf into more intimate acts and developing strong desires towards one another. However, if this act is abused and one Smurf does not give consent to another to engage in "getting under one's hat," it will prove serious consequences for the abuser. To be expanded when the topic is present in the series. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story In the Smurfs: The Devereaux story ''story, Support Group Struggles, Enamored was so infatuated with Smurfette he talked about losing his hat for Smurfette someday, which made the other members of Therapist's club disgusted. This ritual has not actually yet been done, and it is unknown if it will visually be written. Trivia * The concept was originally written to be exclusive to the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series by its author Vic George, but currently is being allowed for other fanfiction authors to use at their discretion. Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Mating and bonding rituals Category:Mature topics Category:Open to Community Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:Verbal expressions